Re : Nightmare
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: [Old fanfic Remake] Project Deeva adalah usaha yang dilakukan oleh manusia untuk memperoleh umur panjang dan awet muda melalui jalan rekayasa genetika; atau begitulah yang disampaikan serta diyakini oleh khalayak ramai. Tak terkecuali oleh Miku Hatsune sendiri.
1. Chapter 1 : The Nightmare Just Begin

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **The Nightmare Just Begin**

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lari!

Larilah!

Semakin engkau berlari, semakin tergiur diriku ini untuk menjadikanmu mangsa.

Peluh yang menuruni pelipis hingga meloncat dari ujung wajahmu. Kulit yang memucat karena darah bersusah payah merayap di setiap percabangan terkecil urat nadimu. Nafas yang berderu dalam keputus-asaan hingga seisi paru-paru serasa habis terlumat kehampaan.

Serta paras itu. Sebuah maha karya di mana ketakutan terbingkai begitu sempurna.

Indah. Sangat indah.

Kau membuat bibir ini menyeringai akibat tergelitik suatu sensasi aneh yang sukar dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Menakjubkan.

"Siapa... siapa kau?" Tanya mu padaku, sementara air mata yang coba kau tahan mati-matian sudah terlanjur penuh menggenangi sepasang berlian berwarna hijau lautan di hadapanku.

Sebutir demi sebutir mereka menggelinding turun, melukis jalan masing-masing mengikuti lekuk pipimu. Dirimu terlampau letih untuk memisahkan jarak dariku. Persendian di kedua kaki itu pun sudah tentu tak sanggup menuruti kehendakmu. Terlebih lagi setelah engkau tak sengaja membuat kesalahan sehingga tubuh yang lemah itu harus terantuk dingin dan kerasnya lantai. Lihatlah, kau bahkan hanya bisa meringkih, bersandar pada dinding sebagai satu-satunya tumpuanmu di sini.

Suara gugup bercampurkan tarikan nafas tersenggal tersebut, oh! betapa syahdu di telinga. Bagai musik pengiring detak jantung yang kehilangan irama.

Engkau kini duduk terkulai beralaskan lantai. Memandangku. Memasung figur ini di dalam sepasang cermin mungil sewarna helai-helai mahkota di kepalamu. Mereka berkilat-kilat redup di keremangan. Mencermati sosok asing tepat di hadapan mereka ini dengan gemetaran, ─seraya mencoba mendapatkan secuil rasa aman dari kedua kepalan tangan yang engkau dekap erat-erat di dadamu. Meskipun merasa khawatir jikalau diriku akan menarik mereka secara kasar.

Ku langkahkan kembali kaki ini untuk menghampirimu, sembari menikmati setiap suara derap sepatu beradu dengan lantai, ─menyulut gaung di lorong sepi.

Perlahan-lahan, ku persempit jarak di antara kita berdua hingga di mana dirimu sekarang berada tak lebih dari uluran tanganku saja. Agar aku bisa menikmati pesona sebagaimana bunga yang begitu cantik tak bercela, meringkuk, terkatup layu tanpa daya.

"Aku?" ucapku skeptis seraya berdiri menjulang, menenggelamkanmu dalam pekat hitam bayang-bayang. Bisa ku rasakan, bagaimana volume adrenalin terpompa keras menjalari setiap inci tubuh kecil itu. Kau kembali gemetaran, layaknya binatang mungil yang tersudutkan. "Kau tak perlu tahu." lanjutku kemudian.

"Mengapa?" rintihmu lirih, ─setelah sekian jeda terisi oleh hening yang menulikan pendengaran.

Kudekatkan wajahku hingga selaras bola matamu. Ku cermati bagaimana caramu memandangku saat ini. Sepasang titik hitam di inti bola kaca itu melebar. Napas yang berhembus tak teratur itu berhenti bertiup. Bahkan, bagaimana rusunan tulang belakangmu berjengit, ─menarik seluruh bagian abdomen─ membuatku sedikit mempertanyakan tingkat kesadaranmu yang tampak seolah-olah akan melayang kapan saja beberapa detik lalu.

Mengapa? Adakah suatu kejanggalan yang sulit kau cerna? Apakah kau mengira bahwa di balik pelupuk mata ini tidak terdapat apa-apa? ─hal itu sudah sewajarnya jika yang terpantul di kedua batu mulia di hadapanku ini hanyalah dua titik lingkaran dengan seutas garis vertikal menggantikan letak retina.─ Bagaimana dengan kulit yang begitu pucat seakan mustahil terdapat nyawa bernaung di dalamnya? Ataukah, percikan noda darah yang ku abaikan begitu saja setelah terhanyut oleh pesta pora penyambutan dari para penjaga yang keterlaluan meriah?

"Ku harap, engkau benar-benar tidak lagi mengingat marga Kagamine." ucapku kemudian, kupastikan nafasku menyapu wajahmu. Melebur rasa takut yang memetik benang-benang akal sehatmu dengan satu kejutan lain yang pasti akan menarik atensimu. Sekarang, coba nikmatilah, bagaimana jantungmu menari-nari menerima rangsangan yang tak bisa kau temukan dalam berbagai macam wahana berbahaya.

Menegangkan, bukan?

"Apakah kau berpikir, dari mana aku mengetahuinya?" sambungku untuk mencoba sedikit membuat suasana ini lebih menyenangkan bagimu. Oh ralat, bagi diriku sendiri lebih tepatnya. ─lagi pula mustahil aku akan melewatkan begitu saja fenomena langka di mana raut wajah itu dirayapi oleh kegelapan realita yang mulai menggerus dunia yang selama ini tampak sempurna.

"Pernah mendengar sebuah istilah, 'Project Deeva' ?" ku amati bagaimana dirimu mengangkat wajah dengan cara yang sangat dramatis. Bisa ku tangkap jelas seluruh riak di kulit seputih awan itu bergerak dalam tempo lambat seakan terdapat selisih waktu yang memisahkannya. Polos atau terkejut kah itu yang kau berikan padaku saat aku melihatnya? Aku memang tak lagi mahir membaca hati lewat ekspresi. Tetapi aku masih bisa menilai, betapa berharganya ekspresi yang kau beri.

"M-Mustahil, kau bohong! tidak mungkin...", kau sudah paham kelanjutannya, huh?

Jadi, Mari kita persingkat.

"Bagaimana rasanya dibohongi oleh orang yang kau sayangi?" Kau kembali terdiam. Menyiratkan ku pada momen-momen di mana seharusnya suatu gambaran abstrak roda-roda gigi mulai berputar-putar di balik tempurung kepalamu. Menarik helai-helai khayal yang mengikat setiap runtut kejadian. Saling memilah dan memilin satu sama lain. Merangkai menjadi serumpun lembar-lembar ilustrasi. "Terlebih lagi, seseorang yang kau akui sebagai Ayahmu, Miku?"

Bergumam tanpa suara dengan kosa kata bercampur aduk, kau biarkan sekian stimulus yang ku berikan membuat air matamu bercucuran, ─dirimu terisak sendirian. Serta di saat yang bersamaan, ku cium gejolak konflik yang mulai berkecambah dan mencengkeram jalan pikiranmu dengan suatu kesimpulan. Kau pasti sudah tahu kelanjutan kisahku, bukan? Kau tahu maksudku, bukan? Kau mungkin baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dikerjakan Kakek tua itu selama ini. Apa yang disembunyikan oleh Dokter Ueki dari siapa pun tanpa terkecuali putrinya sendiri.

"Mu… Mustahil… Len..."

Ya, aku bisa sedikit mengintip ke dalam ingatanmu. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau, salah satu Deeva yang berhasil diciptakan dengan sempurna, sempat berucap janji sebelum eksperimen itu terlaksana. Melalui matamu yang sebening berlian, aku bisa menggali lebih jauh ke dalam deretan perpustakaan memorimu yang begitu berharga. Aku bisa melihat sebuah pohon sakura di mana seorang pemuda mengecup lembut keningmu dengan segala yang tersimpan di lubuk hatinya. Berlembar-lembar kejadian yang sekiranya membuat dirimu enggan untuk melupakannya. Segalanya. Sebelum sepasang pintu besi perlahan-lahan mengatup menghapus semua jejak keberadaannya.

"Ya, Kagamine Len tidak lah mati seperti yang selama ini kau tahu dan yakini dari orang-orang yang mengabarkannya." ku kulum senyum setipis garis kurva. Ku imbuhkan sentuhan kecil ini untuk memberikan suasana beku dan kelam demi mempercantik paras tersebut sesuai selera yang ku inginkan. Ya, bagus sekali! Buka matamu selebar mungkin hingga aku bisa melihat otot-otot retina yang berkontraksi dan berefraksi tanpa beraturan! Pasti pandanganmu sedikit mengabur sekarang. Sungguh. Sungguh amat sangat menyenangkan!

Kau semakin erat memeluk kedua kepalan tanganmu, bahkan kedua lutut pun turut kau tarik untuk menemani mereka. Bibirmu bergetar. Terbuka dan mengatup tanpa suara. Kau ingin meronta saat ini. Tetapi jelas tubuhmu menolak untuk menuruti. Semua syaraf motorikmu seakan kacau tak terkendali.

Oh, ku mohon, jangan sampai lelucon sederhana ini membuatmu menjadi kehilangan nilai lebih yang kau miliki. Semua akan berakhir sia-sia malam ini jika sampai kewarasanmu berhenti berfungsi. Tahan sedikit lagi. Ku tahu kau tidak selemah itu. Kau masih bisa menampung lebih banyak ketakutan, kesedihan, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatku terlena oleh euforia!

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin kesenanganku terbuang percuma," ku angkat dagumu dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang ku rumpun menjadi satu. Ku seka jejak bening di pipimu dengan ibu jariku. "jadi bagaimana, apa kau bersedia menerima tawaran yang akan ku berikan? Tak usah kau pertimbangkan tentang manusia-manusia munafik yang mengambil keuntungan pribadi dari seorang gadis tak berdosa sepertimu." rayuku sekali lagi.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Tak satupun kalimat terucap dari bibirmu sekarang. Yang kudapati justru bola mata yang berkilau hampa, tak terikat oleh objek apapun di hadapannya. Sedikit disayangkan. "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk mempertimbangkan. Ini akan menjadi lebih menantang daripada harus menyeretmu. Selain itu, setahuku cara tersebut sangat tidak sopan."

"Kalian, Cepat kesana! sisanya ikut denganku!" oh, rupanya waktuku semakin menipis. Sepertinya penjaga yang lain telah berdatangan. Ya, itu memang sedikit kecerobohan karena salah seorang dari mereka masih sempat meraih dan menggunakan alat komunikasi sebelum kerongkongannya berhasil ku patahkan. Tapi apa peduliku? Kalau aku mau juga mereka akan ku bersihkan. Namun tempat ini akan menjadi kacau balau. Kau tahu? membersihkan jejak adalah persoalan yang sedikit merepotkan. Dan karena aku sedang tidak berminat melakukannya, jadi…

"Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya. Pertemuan kita berakhir sampai di sini, Miku Hatsune." untuk kesekian kali, ku berbicara padamu yang saat ini… umm… ah, sedikit tidak enak badan!

"Hei! Siapa di sana!" whoa, aku ketahuan. Ha ha ha, oke, permainan petak umpet dengan mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi tidak permainanku denganmu. Ku lepas jari-jemari yang menyangga dagumu untuk tetap menatapku, sehingga kau kembali tertunduk seperti sedia kala. Kemudian kuraih tangan kirimu dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil." ya, hadiah kecil yang pasti akan selalu kau kenang. Aku akan merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia bila mengetahui bahwa seorang gadis rupawan seperti mu selalu mengkhawatirkan kapan kiranya diriku akan datang.

Cukup berbasa-basi, ku robek kain atau apapun itu yang menyarung di lenganmu. Ku sisingkan lengan bajuku dan perhatikanlah sedikit trik ini. Sesuatu tampak menggeliat di sana, sedang menggali keluar menembus kulitku! kau pasti bisa melihatnya, bukan? Tak perlu dijawab, aku bisa menebaknya melalui denyut nadimu yang berdetak lebih kencang. Aku tahu, kau pasti tak sabar menantikan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Pasti sangat mendebarkan! benar, kan?

Tolong sabar sedikit, karena apa yang ku lakukan ini hanya bisa ditiru oleh orang-orang profesional. ─yah, Meski rasanya sedikit sakit.

Bisa kau bilang proses ini seperti saat jarum suntik dihunjamkan menembus tubuhmu. Tapi dengan cara berbanding terbalik dari apa yang dokter lakukan. Jarum suntik bergerak masuk, sedangkan 'benda' ini justru menarik diri keluar. Serta seperti yang bisa kau perhatikan, ukurannya sebesar ibu jari, panjang sekitar dua telunjuk, berbuku-buku, berwarna hitam, berahang kecil dan selalu menggeliat.

"Kh…kh…kh" eh? Suara apa barusan? Seperti suara gadis kecil yang ingin menjerit tetapi mulutnya bersikeras untuk bungkam. Hmm, apa itu kau? Kalau begitu syukurlah, sepertinya kesehatanmu mulai membaik sekarang. Sudah ku duga, cara ini selalu berhasil pada siapapun. Sekarang bagian menariknya. 'Benda' ini sepertinya sudah berhasil membebaskan diri dariku seutuhnya. Lihat! Lihat! Dia menggeliat malas mencari-cari sesuatu di pergelangan tanganmu. Menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mendeteksi letak nadimu. Lalu…

"Kyaaa~aaa!" ia mulai melakukan tugasnya. Melubangi kulitmu, menyelinap masuk di antara daging dan bersemayam di sana hingga aku memintanya untuk keluar. Tapi, hei itu curang! ia sengaja keluar dariku dengan perlahan-lahan, sebelum masuk ke tubuhmu secara instan. ─bahkan tanpa luka dan darah? Ingatkan aku untuk mencingcangnya saat ia ku keluarkan dari tubuhmu suatu saat nanti. Selebihnya...

"Selamat mimpi buruk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **Re = Nightmare**

 **Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

 **Genre : Fantasy / (undefined yet)**

 **Rate : T (perhaps?)**

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 _[no profit taken.]_

 _[vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and other involved companies.]_

 _[No more OC as important character, gender bender, derivative, UTAU, UTAITE or anything other than officials Voice Banks.]_


	2. Chapter 2 : Am I Woken Up? (Part I)

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **Am I Woken Up? (part I)**

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.

.

.

 _"Sebagai tanda perpisahan, aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil."_ Lelaki ini berujar setelah dia mendapatkan pergelangan tangan kiri ku di dalam cengkeramannya. Hawa dingin yang sejak semula melingkupi keberadaannya, sekarang mulai ku rasakan secara langsung merangkak naik perlahan-lahan, merambati sekujur badan dari tempat di mana kulitku saling bersinggungan dengan jemarinya.

Jemari yang sama yang dia pergunakan untuk mencabut sekian nyawa yang menghalangi langkah kakinya dengan cara-cara yang tak pernah ku bayangkan.

Naluriku tiada henti memperingatkan bahwa aku harus segera melepaskan diri menjauhinya. ─bagaimana pun caranya! Namun, selantang apapun aku menjerit, sekuat apapun aku memberontak, sekeras apapun aku ingin terpejam dan berpaling. Kedua bibir, seluruh persendian, bahkan kelopak mataku enggan mengindahkan semua perintah yang ku berikan. Mereka seolah terkunci mati. ─turut menyeringai bersama sosok yang hanya bisa ku dapati senyumannya telah berganti dengan deretan gigi dari ujung ekor pengelihatanku.

 _Ku mohon!_

 _Hentikan!_

 _Jauhkan itu dariku!_

Tepat di mana seharusnya pembuluh nadi di tangannya berada, ku lihat bagaimana suatu bentuk keganjilan terjadi di sana. Semula hanya tampak seperti gundukan daging berdenyut-denyut, dalam sekejab mata berubah bentuk menjadi membran tipis dengan makhluk menyerupai cacing tengah bergulung di dalamnya.

Saat itu juga tubuh ini memperoleh kembali tenaga yang sebelumnya lenyap entah ke mana. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa menggerakkan anggota badanku satu per satu. Dari ujung jemari, lutut, lengan, leher, bibir hingga kedua pelupuk mata.

 _cepat!_

 _cepat!_

 _cepat!_

Ku dengar suara letupan kecil serta bunyi derap tetesan cairan lengket berwarna bening kekuning-kuningan turun membasahi lantai. Sudah terlambat, 'benda' itu berhasil bebas dari sangkar selaput tempatnya bersemayam! 'benda' menjijikkan menyerupai Larva ini pun mulai menggeliat malas. Mendorong tubuh yang tampak elastis tersebut menggunakan gaya peristaltik. ─sebelum berhenti ketika jalannya terhalangi oleh objek bersuhu sedikit lebih panas dari tempat asalnya.

Saat itulah 'benda' itu dengan sigap mengangkat sepertiga bagian dari keseluruhan panjang tubuhnya. ─yang mana ku tahu bahwa pembuluh nadi ku lah yang menjadi incarannya. Menarik keluar rahang ─berbentuk cincin dengan ratusan gigi di dalamnya─ dari balik moncong yang semula terlihat sukar dibedakan antara ekor dan kepala, 'benda' ini pun tanpa ragu-ragu mematuk titik tersebut.

Melubangi kulit hingga tembus ke dinding arteri, sekaligus meneguk setiap mililiter darah yang terciprat kepadanya. ─semua dalam sekali kedipan mata. Sesederhana cara memindahkan seutas mie ramen ke dalam mulut dengan suara seruputan yang mengusik gendang telinga.

Meski kejadian itu sekilas, bagiku lebih dari cukup untuk merasakan sensasi perih yang dia timbulkan. Belum termasuk ketika dia masih berupaya menempatkan diri mencari-cari posisi yang paling nyaman. Melihat lenganku sendiri bergerak berdenyut-denyut secara tidak wajar, ketakutanku seketika melambung tinggi hingga mencapai puncaknya. ─melenyapkan kelumpuhan yang menyelimutiku saat itu juga.

 _"Selamat mimpi buruk."_ bisiknya sebelum pergi menelantarkanku begitu saja.

 _"Kyaaa~aaa!"_ Bersama lengkingan parau yang masih berdenging di telinga, aku pun tersentak bangun dari mimpi burukku yang kembali terulang untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Bayang-bayang sosok berpakaian serba hitam tersebut masih begitu segar tersimpan di sudut memoriku. Wajah putih memucat dengan jahitan diagonal melintasi pangkal hidungnya. Sepasang bola mata berwarna jelaga dengan bentuk dan pola retina seperti seekor hewan pemangsa. Tawa menyeringai yang bertengger di antara dagu dan sanggup merambah hingga ke wilayah bagian bawah tulang pipinya. Semuanya. Seolah dirinya tengah berdiri tepat di hadapanku saat ini juga. Di bawah bias cahaya lampu neon menyilaukan yang melekat tepat di tengah langit-langit ruangan tempat ku sekarang berada.

Lengan kiri berbalut adonan gips ini adalah bukti bahwa makhluk menjijikkan yang orang itu berikan, sebelumnya memang tertanam di sana. Para dokter yang menangani proses operasi berkata bahwa parasit tersebut telah berhasil mereka cabut dari dalam tubuhku tanpa suatu kendala apapun di dalam prosesnya. Tetapi, serentetan kejadian yang menimpaku akan butuh penanganan lebih lama untuk bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

Terlepas dari segala hal mengenai pelaku penyerangan yang terjadi satu bulan silam di kediaman pribadi keluarga Hatsune, terdapat beberapa poin yang membuatku tidak bisa merasa tenang. Siapa orang itu sebenarnya? Dari mana dia tahu tentang relawan yang bersedia menjadi subjek pertama dalam pengembangan project Deeva? Keterkaitan apa antara dia dan Len?

Dan jika memang benar Ayah telah membohongiku dengan berita kematian Len─

Jika memang beliau berbuat demikian demi menyempurnakan project Deeva menggunakan cara-cara yang melewati batas terhadapnya─

Jika aku tak sanggup menahan diri untuk menentang beliau─

Apa aku rela menanggung dosa sebagai seorang anak durhaka?

"Anda sudah terbangun, Nona Hatsune?" Tanya seorang Dokter yang sedang bertugas hari ini setelah menaikkan tirai jendela ruangan tempatku menetap selama menjalani perawatan, ─mempersilahkan bias mentari menyerbu masuk, menampakkan sekat tipis yang terbentuk karena cahaya beradu dengan keremangan.

Kehadirannya yang tidak terduga tersebut sedikit menyindirku yang terlalu hanyut di dalam pemikiranku sehingga persepsiku terlepas dari realita. Sejak kapan dia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?

"Hiyama... Kiyoteru?" ucapku kemudian. Setengah bertanya-tanya saat ku memperhatikan sosok tersebut lebih seksama, ─serta menangkap deretan tulisan di papan nama yang tertempel di bagian kanan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. Dokter muda itu seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dari celah-celah tirai, serta memasang wajah ramah yang biasa diberikan oleh Dokter pada umumnya untuk pasien mereka. Dia tampak masih di usia kisaran dua puluh. Aura jiwa mudanya terlihat jelas terpancar dari wajah yang berseri-seri ketika berjalan menghampiriku saat tak sengaja ku sebut namanya barusan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" ia balik bertanya seraya memperbaiki letak kacamata menggunakan telunjuk jemari tangan kanannya. Mendapati warna hitam pada rambutnya, aku tahu bahwa Dokter ini hanya sekedar manusia biasa.

"Ah, tidak ada. Saya hanya sekedar membaca papan nama yang anda kenakan." ungkapku kemudian. ─sedikit sungkan karena hanya memanggil nama tanpa memintanya untuk melakukan apapun untukku. Salah satu kewajiban dokter adalah merespon keluhan pasien yang dia rawat, bukan? Melakukan hal seperti tadi mungkin akan membuat beberapa orang berprofesi sepertinya merasa dipermainkan.

"Oh, saya baru dipindahkan di distrik ini kemarin dan baru bertugas hari ini." jawab dokter tersebut padaku. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Intonasi kalem dan ringan ketika dia berbicara memberi kesan bahwa Dokter laki-laki ini adalah figur yang penyabar dan tekun mendalami profesi. "Hmm, Apa mungkin nona Hatsune sudah mengenal akrab jajaran staff di rumah sakit ini? Reaksi nona sebelumnya tampak seperti orang yang baru melihat orang asing ketika melihat saya di sini." lanjutnya berbicara tanpa kecanggunggan sedikitpun, seakan-akan kami telah saling mengenal cukup lama. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa Dokter yang hanya berlalu lalang di ruanganku untuk sekedar mengecek kondisiku setelah insiden yang ku alami sebulan sebelumnya.

"Uh… erm… tidak juga. Saya hanya sesekali memperhatikan papan nama setiap staff yang keluar masuk di ruangan ini." jawabku jujur, tersenyum kecut menghindari tatapan teduh dari sepasang mutiara hitam di balik bingkai kaca mata orang tersebut.

"Oh, begitu ya? Pasti mereka kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik kepada anda, Nona." mungkin juga. Sebab diriku ini tidaklah seperti pasien-pasien pada umumnya, melainkan Deeva. Serta ayahku, Ueki Hatsune adalah seorang pakar ahli yang cukup tersohor di bidang rekayasa genetika. Sehingga mereka bersikap lebih kaku dan formal secara berlebihan. "Jika memang demikian, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan adanya saya di sini, jumlah Dokter yang bisa menghibur anda menjadi bertambah, bukan? Baiklah, bagaimana jikalau Nona mulai membiasakan dengan memanggil nama saya?" ujarnya mengusulkan.

Bisa ku lihat refleksi raut wajahku melalui permukaan alat bantu pengelihatan dokter itu ketika pandangan kami saling bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Siluet beraksen warna hijau aqua di sana memancarkan kesan polos dan menggemaskan dari seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja menginjak masa remaja. Padahal, tubuh berparas belia ini berusia jauh lebih tua dari penampilannya.

Inilah hasil dari Project Deeva yang masih terus dikembangkan oleh pemerintah. Usaha untuk memperlambat atau mengubah siklus regenerasi manusia menjadi tidak terbatas. Dengan kata lain, manusia abadi. Tidak, kami masih bisa mati selayaknya manusia biasa. Hanya saja, jaringan tubuh Deeva lebih mudah untuk dikembalikan ke kondisi semula jika mengalami cedera.

Bahkan seorang Deeva yang telah mati pun bisa dihidupkan kembali seperti sedia kala melalui sekian prosedur perawatan. Namun, hal tersebut dianggap ilegal. Perjalanan hidup makhluk bernyawa adalah kematian. Selain itu, terdapat kemungkinan terjadinya kasus seperti degradasi atau gangguan mental, bahkan disorientasi identitas akibat pertumbuhan abnormal di dalam jaringan otak.

"Bagaimana, Nona Hatsune?" bukan ide buruk pikirku. Berdasarkan pengamatanku sekilas, Dokter muda ini bukanlah orang berkepribadian kurang menyenangkan. Tetapi, membandingkan kondisi kami saat ini, membuatku tergelitik untuk mencari tahu bagaimana Dokter ini akan bersikap jika aku memanggilnya...

"Baiklah, _Onii Chan_." seraya memasang sebuah senyuman usil kepadanya.

Dokter itu sempat tertegun sejenak memandangku. Wajahnya berkerut ─ujung bibirnya, serta sudut alis kiri di sana, berkedut-kedut. Membuatku tak sanggup menahan rasa geli yang mulai memenuhi lambungku.

"Ehem-ehem, jadi begitu? _Onii Chan_ , huh?" ulangnya kemudian seraya memperbaiki letak kaca mata yang sejak semula sama sekali tidak berpindah ke mana-mana.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" lanjutku memandanginya lekat-lekat. Dokter tersebut mempertegap caranya berdiri sembari membusungkan Dada. Kedua tangan bersendekap, senyuman ramah kembali tersungging di wajahnya.

"Boleh saja kok." jawabnya. " _Onii Chan_ sadar betul bahwa seorang perempuan merasa lebih bahagia jikalau mereka mendapat pujian **awet muda**." imbuhnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Kali ini justru aku yang dibuatnya salah tingkah. Kata 'awet muda' dengan sedikit penekanan memberiku petunjuk jika pria ini sengaja menyindirku karena berani bersikap macam-macam kepadanya. "Jawaban anda mengecewakan saya, dokter." ucapku sedikit ketus. Dokter itu justru tertawa. Aku merasa kedua pipiku menggelembung ketika memberinya ekspresi tak suka. Ugh, memiliki wajah awet muda tidak selalu bernasib bahagia.

"Oh, jadi sekarang _**Miku Chan**_ berakting ngambek ceritanya?" tolong hentikan, dok. Anda membuatku semakin depresi.

x-0-x

Sebulan. Bukan waktu yang singkat tentunya. Para penjaga yang menolongku mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami shock berat saat ditemukan. Mereka datang karena mendapat alarm dari salah satu rekan mereka yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku malam itu. Tapi anehnya, mereka tidak mendapati keberadaan rekan tersebut sesampainya di sana. Seolah lenyap begitu saja. Kamera pengawas yang masih menyala juga tidak menangkap gambar-gambar akan adanya sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang menyelinap ke rumah. ─kemungkinan telah diretas, mengingat bangunan megah tersebut terlalu lenggang setelah kejadian. Sedangkan aku? Aku sendiri tak sadarkan diri dan baru siuman tiga hari kemudian.

" _ **Miku Chan**_ , kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Dokter Hiyama yang sedang menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulutku. Dia merebut menu tersebut dari seorang perawat yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan serta mengambil inisiatif untuk memberikan pelayanan ekstra kepadaku. Arah pandang ku semakin menjauhinya karena merasa canggung. Ayolah! Dia sudah tahu tentang umur ku, mengapa sekarang malah bersikeras memperlakukanku seperti gadis kecil? Aku hanya bercanda sebelumnya, mengapa lelaki ini tidak peka di waktu yang seharusnya?

Di mata orang lain, posisi kami mungkin seperti seorang adik perempuan yang sukar diatur dan kakak laki-lakinya yang begitu penyabar menghadapinya tingkah-polahnya. ─meski tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang yang bersangkutan juga berpikir demikian. Tetapi dalam sudut pandangku, kondisi kami berdua tidak jauh berbeda seperti... seperti...

"Wajah _ **Miku Chan** _ memerah, apa _ **Miku Chan**_ demam?" ku dengar dia terkikik geli. Hei! Jika sudah tahu apa penyebabnya, bisakah kau berhenti menyuapiku sekarang juga? Ugh. Aku harap bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya. Menu makan tiga kali sehari di sini lama-lama bisa membuatku mengalami komplikasi gula darah. Bukan karena isi dari hidangannya, melainkan, orang yang seenak hati mengeksploitasi situasi di antara kami berdua.

Di jaman seperti ini, tampang menarik mudah diperoleh dengan cara merogoh saku sedikit lebih dalam. Bukan hal aneh jika keberadaan manusia-manusia berparas rupawan di pedestrian sedikit mengalami pertumbuhan. Jika mereka sekedar berlalu lalang, siapa pun bisa saja mengabaikannya. ─mencuri-curi pandang untuk sekedar mencari hiburan.

Beda lagi cerita jika dirimu berada di jangkauan pengelihatannya dan dia merespon balik, memanfaatkan celah sekecil apapun yang kau tunjukkan. Satu hari penuh di dalam pengawasannya, kesanku pada pria ini lambat laun mulai menunjukkan perubahan signifikan. Dia adalah laki-laki yang amat sangat menyebalkan. Salahkan sekian hormon di dalam kepalaku yang bekerja melaksanakan tugas mereka secara semestinya di saat aku tidak menginginkannya, ─yaitu menginduksikan perasaan bahagia melebihi dosis yang seharusnya.

"Dok, tolong panggil saya Nona Hatsune seperti sebelumnya." menghela napas setelah berusaha keras menenangkan diri, aku meminta kepada lelaki ini menggunakan kalimat seformal yang ku bisa. Syukurlah, Dokter muda ini tampaknya sudah puas mengamati semua reaksi yang ku berikan kepadanya. Dia mengangguk singkat mengindahkan kemauanku. Meletakkan semangkuk bubur di tangannya ke pangkuanku.

"Tampaknya, sekilas memang tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari diri anda, Nona." gumamnya menarik perhatianku. Karakter ceria yang terlalu berlebihan beberapa saat sebelumnya lenyap berganti tindak-tanduk pria dewasa yang selalu menjaga citra baiknya. ─sedikit mengerikan.

Aku kembali teringat bahwa keberadaan orang ini di sini bukan hanya sekedar menemani ku saja. Pasti ada alasan lain di baliknya. Jika ku cerna lebih dalam apa yang diucapkannya barusan, bisa ku tarik sebuah kesimpulan jika Dokter ini sedang mengawasi perkembangan proses pemulihan tubuhku. Sebagai seorang Deeva, selama cedera yang diterima tidak terlalu parah, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu kami akan kembali pulih sempurna.

Tetapi, kondisi lengan kiri yang belum juga sembuh membuatku teringat oleh kejadian tersebut hingga berkali-kali terbawa mimpi. Aku bisa merasakan jemari sedingin mayat bersinggungan dengan kulitku. Suara letupan kecil ketika 'benda' itu menetas. Tekstur tubuh elastis, ─beruas-ruas kasar terlapisi oleh kitin. Serta, bagaimana pergelangan tanganku dilubangi sementara 'benda' itu menyusup masuk di antara daging, ─tidak mempedulikan seluruh reseptor sensor syaraf yang mengirim jutaan pesan rasa sakit menuju tempurung kepalaku.

"Namun, berdasarkan hasil pengujian dan fakta di lapangan, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa sistem kekebalan tubuh anda sedang mengalami penurunan secara konstan." dengan kata lain, 'benda' tersebut adalah penyebabnya. "kami masih belum bisa menarik kesimpulan secara detail mengapa hal tersebut terjadi." imbuhnya seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang ku pikirkan. Meyakinkan ku untuk tidak perlu merasa cemas akan kemungkinan tubuhku saat ini menjadi inang dari objek asing yang menggerogotinya.

Rasa jijik dan ngeri perlahan-lahan merayapi sekujur badanku. Wajahku memucat. Isi perutku serasa ingin meloncat. Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar dan pandanganku sedikit mengabur. Melihat kondisiku yang menyedihkan ini, ku dapati Dokter itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk memijit-mijit tengkukku hingga dia yakin bahwa aku kembali merasa lebih baik. Dari sudut mataku, bisa ku lihat bahwa Dokter Hiyama tampak sedikit khawatir. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ─berapa kali pun dibayangkan tetap saja membuatku merinding.

"Apa anda masih merasa kurang sehat, Nona?" ucapnya seraya menyuguhkan segelas air yang semula diletakkan di atas meja di samping ranjang pasien.

"Terima kasih, dok." gumamku lirih setelah meminum beberapa teguk isinya.

"Maaf jikalau secara tidak langsung saya telah mengungkit-ungkit pengalaman buruk anda." sambungnya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Menghela napas dalam-dalam. Karena tidak ada lagi kegiatan dan topik yang bisa dijadikan bahan perbincangan, suasana di kamar ini pun mendadak hening untuk sejenak. Ku melirik bayang-bayang gedung pencakar langit di bawah naungan malam di luar jendela. Bulan purnama yang semula bersembunyi di balik siluet hitam, kini tampak berpendar temaram menghiasi angkasa.

Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menikmati keindahan yang disuguhkan tersebut lebih lama. Sekawanan bayang-bayang kecil yang ku Kira burung malam, mengepakkan sayap mereka menuju kemari. Ukuran tubuh mereka lambat laun memuai seiring terpangkasnya jarak antara kami. Hal yang pertama kali ku pahami adalah apa yang ku lihat tersebut memang bukanlah burung, atau juga serangga yang kehilangan kemampuan navigasi akibat terkecoh oleh bermacam-macam alat penerangan buatan manusia.

Melainkan makhluk asing mengerikan bertubuh terdeformasi. Seperti gumpalan daging terlumat yang dibentuk kembali menyerupai burung. ─dengan bulu, tanduk, rangka luar, atau apapun itu sebutan lain dari organ-organ tubuh yang melekat di permukaan kulitnya.─ yang sengaja menghempaskan diri tepat di mana letak ruangan ini berada.

Tidak berselang lama, suara kaca pecah pun bisa ku dengar. Di saat bersamaan, kegelapan mengambil alih indra pengelihatanku disertai sensasi melayang di udara menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi dalam selang waktu sepersekian detik tersebut. Apa yang menjadi jawabanku hanyalah diriku kini berada di pelukan dokter muda berkaca mata ini, sementara dia menempatkan diri sebagai bantalan empuk yang memisahkanku dari permukaan lantai. Suara bising dari angin yang berebut masuk dan menerbangkan segala benda. Tidak tertinggal pula sambutan dari tamu tak diundang yang sekarang hadir mengancam keselamatan kami berdua.

 _"KYAAAAA~AAAK! ! !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[A/N : Jika memang memungkinkan, fanfic ini akan dirombak penuh dari aslinya TANPA atau SEMINIMAL MUNGKIN mengikut-sertakan karakter-karakter dari deretan Voice Bank Feminine.]_

* * *

 _[Terima Kasih bagi sesama pemilik akun di Fandom ini serta para Anonim yang menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca , terlebih lagi mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkan mengenai cerita ini melalui kotak Review. Selebihnya, sampai jumpa di halaman berikutnya.]_

 _n_n v_


	3. Chapter 3 : Am I Woken Up? (Part II)

**;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;**

 **Am I Woken Up? (Part II)**

 **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- ;-;-;**

.

.

.

 _"KYAAA~AAAK! ! !"_

Suara pemekak telinga itu membuatku meringkuk mempererat cengkeraman tangan pada kemeja putih dokter Hiyama. Ku dengar lelaki ini mengerang lirih. Di mana kedua lengannya kemudian bergerak meraih kedua ujung pundakku, ─menyingkirkan tubuhku secara sopan,─ sebelum bangkit sempoyongan. Beberapa pecahan kaca tampak menempel di balik punggungnya. Mengingat bahwa dia rela menjadi alas lantai demi melindungiku, sudut-sudut tajam yang berhasil memberi luka-luka tusukan itu tentu akibat dari dorongan beban tubuh kami berdua.

Seraya memijit-mijit kening, dokter ini berupaya berdiri tegak. Memisahkanku yang duduk meringkuk ketakutan dari pandangan sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang hanya bisa ku dengar suara geraman lirih mereka saja saling bersahut-sahutan. ─mengabaikan beberapa percik darah segar yang mulai merembes menodai pakaian dan berjatuhan di permukaan ubin lantai.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa, bukan?" ucapnya tanpa sedikit pun berpaling ke belakang. Salah satu pengetahuan sederhana ketika berhadapan dengan beberapa jenis hewan pemangsa ketika mengira target buruan mereka terlihat lebih tangguh adalah jangan pernah mengalihkan perhatian. Memperhitungkan jumlah mereka, serta tingkah laku waspada yang ditunjukkan, keputusan yang diambil oleh dokter muda ini secara kebetulan sesuai dengan dugaan.

Meski tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, diriku berangsur-angsur memperoleh secuil keberanian. Diperhatikan dari mana pun, seorang pria dewasa dan wanita muda dalam balutan fisik gadis Lolita bukanlah lawan tanding mereka. Sedikit kecerobohan di dalam situasi ini, tentu nyawa kami lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja, dokter." jawabku gugup. Ku gunakan dinding sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri, serta berupaya menenangkan kedua lutut yang belum bisa berhenti menggigil. Sekarang, bagaimana cara kami lari dari sini? Ah, Lupakan. Dari kedua sisi koridor yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan pasien lain, monster-monster berbentuk menyerupai unggas tersebut telah menghalangi satu-satunya jalan keluar yang dapat kami lalui.

"Kita sudah terkepung, huh?" pria bermarga Hiyama ini menjentikkan lidah. Terbayang di benakku wajahnya berkerut geram ketika dia melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba. ─yaitu mengubah postur tubuh sedikit serong ke kiri sementara posisi telapak kaki kanan berpindah sedikit condong ke depan. Membentuk sudut selebar tujuh puluh lima derajat jika ditarik garis lurus berpotongan untuk menghubungkan satu tumit ke tumit lainnya.

Tidak ku sangka, hal seremeh itu berhasil mengecoh mereka untuk urung mengimbuhkan langkah. Selebihnya, kami hanya bisa terpatung tersudutkan oleh aura tidak mengenakkan yang beterbangan menyesaki ruangan tempat kami berada. Hawa dingin malam memang merambah masuk melalui jendela yang hancur terhantam, namun bergetarnya diriku ini tentu bukan lah karena itu penyebabnya. Aku yakin kejadian yang lebih buruk lambat laun akan terjadi jika situasi ini dibiarkan berlangsung lebih lama.

Membayangkan paruh-paruh besar tersusun saling bersilangan itu terkembang, serta potongan-potongan anggota badan berlumuran darah terjepit di sana, tak pelak menyulut sensasi tidak nyaman merambahi setiap helai rambut halus di sekujur tubuhku. Bisa ku rasakan pula bagaimana dada ini seakan terhimpit sehingga paru-paru mengalami kesulitan untuk memasok oksigen demi mengimbangi laju darahku yang terpompa lebih kencang.

"Nona, dalam hitungan tiga, segera lari menuju pintu secepat yang kau bisa." di situasi genting seperti ini, frasa tersebut meluncur lirih menggetarkan gendang telinga. Mau tak mau, keberadaan pria di depanku ini pun seketika menyedot seluruh atensiku kepadanya. Dalam kata lain, dia berniat untuk mengambil peran sebagai pengalih demi membebaskanku dari sini. Tidak kah dia mempertimbangkan bahwa apa yang hendak dia lakukan hanya akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri?

Masih jernih di ingatanku suara pekik kesakitan para penjaga di malam itu. Satu per satu dari mereka menemui akhir yang teramat tragis dan mengerikan tepat di depan mataku. Benakku sudah terlampau sesak untuk dibebani adegan-adegan heroik yang membuatku merasa hanya memanfaatkan pengorbanan orang lain demi keuntunganku pribadi. Mana mungkin aku menyanggupinya begitu saja?

Belum juga ku setujui aksi nekat yang dia usulkan, dokter ini segera meneriakkan kata tiga ─tanpa mendahulukan angka satu dan dua,─ sebelum melontarkan dirinya sendiri sebagai sarana untuk memecah belah barikade di hadapan kami. Sudi tak sudi, langkah yang dia ambil secara sepihak itu terpaksa harus aku turuti.

Seraya memejam mata serta menghimpun segenap nyali yang bisa ku kumpulkan dalam jeda waktu yang terlalu singkat, ku lesatkan kaki-kakiku menuju lurus ke arah pintu. Suara kaca pecah dihantam oleh beban suatu benda sempat membuatku menjerit panik, ─tepat ketika aku membuka mata untuk menentukan arah selanjutnya setelah ku yakin jikalau aku berhasil keluar dari ruangan tempatku sebelumnya berada.

Namun, apa yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatanku saat itu justru membuatku tercengang terheran-heran. Langkah kaki ku tertambat dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar tersembul di sudut benakku. Beberapa jengkal dari tempatku berdiri tertegun, gumpalan benda berwarna merah ke biru-biruan berserakan bercampur pecahan kaca. Terdapatnya salah satu bola mata di antara sekumpulan objek tak dikenal tersebut, tidak diragukan bahwa apa yang sebelumnya berwujud monster unggas buruk rupa ini, tewas karena raib diterjang suhu dingin yang amat sangat.

─Siapakah si pelaku sehingga tubuhnya hancur tercerai berai menjadi bongkahan daging-daging membeku?

Rasa ingin tahu itu segera disambut oleh belaian semilir hawa dingin di belakang tengkukku. Dari ujung ekor mata kanan ku, ku tangkap sosok tak dikenal berdiri memunggungi arah sudut pandangku.

Ya, sosok tak dikenal. Begitulah sekiranya jika satu-satunya hal mencolok dari dirinya hanya surai berwarna biru langit yang tengah melambai-lambai diterbangkan angin. Tanpa mencermati lebih detail fakta jikalau kemeja putih berlumuran darah tersanggul di salah satu pundaknya. Kaca mata berbingkai hitam terjepit di antara telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Serta keberadaan dokter bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru tersebut tak bisa ku temukan batang hidungnya.

Kesimpulannya, siapa pun dirinya, lelaki dengan netra serasi nuansa bunga-bunga salju yang berjatuhan mengelilingi figurnya, ─ketika dia berpaling menatapku.─, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hiyama Kiyoteru sendiri. Apa dan mengapa wajahnya bisa berubah menjadi orang lain, tidak ada satu pun penjelasan masuk akal bagiku untuk memahami.

Sementara aku terhipnotis akan kemunculannya yang lebih dari ganjil dan sukar ku jabarkan dengan kata-kata, kalimat sarkastik yang keluar dari celah bibirnya sukses mengembalikan alur pikiranku yang sempat melenceng keluar dari zona waktu dunia nyata.

"Rupanya gadis bernama Hatsune Miku itu adalah kau, ya, cebol?" Seumpama segenap mara bahaya yang berdatangan ini ku abaikan, sudah pasti diriku segera naik pitam mendengar komentar pertama yang dia berikan. Bisa ku rasakan urat nadi di sudut kepalaku sedikit berkedut-kedut karena ulahnya. Namun kedua bibir ini hanya sanggup terkatup mengerucut bungkam.

Kurang ajar! Jika saja bukan karena tuntutan keadaan, aku bersumpah akan mencabut lidahnya dan mengumpankannya ke sekumpulan anjing jalanan!

"Reaksi yang cukup menggemaskan untuk ukuran makhluk setinggi kurang dari delapan puluh inci." sambungnya. Garis tipis yang tak luput ku cermati dari raut wajahnya, berubah menjadi lengkungan kurva. Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan atau berniat memiliki penampilan seperti ini! Rutukku dalam hati.

"Siapa kau!? Kemana dokter yang merawatku!?" Racauku, menatap nanar ke arahnya.

Lelaki itu melipat leher dan menghela panjang. Kepalanya bergeleng pelan. ─isyarat jikalau baginya, diriku ini tak lebih dari sekedar eksistensi yang tidak patut diperdulikan. Membuatku semakin sebal, kesal, menggerutu tertahan. Sekaligus lalai bahwa ancaman secara diam-diam mengincar kesempatan.

Memanfaatkan momen di mana kami bersitegang, salah satu makhluk yang keberadaannya hampir ku acuhkan membuka rahang dan maju menerjang. Emosi yang sempat menguasaiku menciut cepat, bertukar keterkejutan hebat yang seketika membuatku secara reflek berteriak,

 **"AWAS!"**

yang cukup melengking sekaligus berpotensi melubangi gendang telinga. ─atau kurang lebih begitulah bahasa tubuh yang ku lihat saat lelaki itu mendesiskan sepenggal kata, "Berisik." sedangkan ujung jari telunjuk bergerak malas mengorek-orek lubang indera pendengarannya.

Sebuah pasak terbuat dari es tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan lantai seperti sebuah jebakan pegas. Menusuk perut. Menjauhkan pria tak dikenal itu dari jangkauan dua pasang paruh yang hampir mengoyak kepalanya dari badan.

"Dasar kecebong berkaki empat." umpatnya. Membuatku tak tahu lagi sikap apa yang pantas ku berikan untuk meladeni makhluk angkuh satu ini. Meski dia telah terbukti secara langsung bahwa aku berhutang nyawa kepadanya. "Jika kau sudah menjadi katak dewasa, sekumpulan lalat semacam mereka mungkin tidak akan sanggup lagi macam-macam denganmu." imbuhnya.

Melihat rekan mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan sebelum sempat mendaratkan serangan, unggas-unggas buruk rupa itu kembali mundur beberapa hasta. Bola mata berbeda letak antara satu individu dan individu lainnya saling melirik, seolah mereka sedang mempertimbangkan langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Diawali pekikan lantang dari barisan belakang, setiap pasang sayap dari makhluk-makhluk itu pun serempak terkembang. Ku kira mereka akan berbalik arah dan lari begitu saja. Sebaliknya, mereka justru membuatku semakin terbelalak ketika rusuk-rusuk di dada robek terbuka. Sepasang lengan berkuku tajam menjulur keluar, bercampur lendir beraroma busuk menusuk indera penciuman.

Menjadikan anggota badan tersebut untuk berdiri secara quadrupedal, setiap ekor dari mereka pun segera berkelebatan menjajaki lantai, dinding serta langit-langit sebagai pijakan. Terlepas dari kesan menyulitkan pergerakan saat pertama kali aku melihat bentuk fisik mereka yang tidak beraturan, cara mereka berlari, merayap dan meloncat untuk mengepung dan membingungkan lawan, membuatku berjengit sadar.

Seumpama mereka tidak terfokus pada laki-laki tersebut, sekeras apapun aku berlari, mustahil aku sanggup meloloskan diri dari kejaran mereka. Menjatuhkan seseorang berperawakan mungil semacamku tentu bukanlah suatu perkara yang perlu dipusingkan.

Melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang penyelam dikerubuti oleh sekumpulan ikan hiu kelaparan, jantungku kembali dicengkeram oleh suasana tegang. Kepakan sayap mereka membuat udara bergemuruh. Kaki-kaki berkuku tajam mencongkel beton dan ubin, menyisakan bekas garis-garis memanjang. Suara koak bergaung memenuhi ruangan. ─membuat organ dalam ini berdetak kian kencang seiring detik-detik yang berjalan.

Dari celah bayang-bayang yang berlalu-lalang, tampak pria misterius itu kerepotan menghalau serangan beruntun yang silih berganti berdatangan. Sebuah paruh panjang bergerak lurus menuju bola mata, tidak sedikit pun menggores pasak es yang telah menjulang untuk menangkisnya. Sebuah gerakan tipuan yang mana bertujuan untuk menorehkan luka dibetisnya.

Lelaki itu menunduk ketika sesuatu melintas di atas kepalanya, tetapi yang diterima justru tandukan tepat di sekat diafragma. Belum sempat pasak es merenggut nyawa pelakunya, rupanya makhluk itu sudah memisahkan diri. Kali ini berganti tiga deret garis diagonal di punggung untuk menambah jumlah cedera yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

Penampilan gagah yang semula dia tunjukkan sekarang berubah menjadi bumerang ketika goresan demi goresan mengukir sekujur badan. Kalimat-kalimat kotor berhamburan di sela-sela rintihan, "Aduh!", "Aw!" dan " Ah!", yang mana terdengar sangat absurd di telinga, membuatku terpatung kebingungan antara cemas dan lega.

Tak mampu ku bayangkan bagaimana seumpama diriku berada di posisinya. Dikurung oleh objek-objek tajam beterbangan untuk mencacah setiap jengkal tubuhku hingga lumat terkoyak-koyak.

Tetapi bagaimana cara lelaki asing itu menghadapi situasi dan kondisinya sekarang dengan mulut yang tak henti berkomat-kamit mencaci maki, tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari beberapa reaksi orang-orang yang jatuh saat mengayuh sepeda, atau tidak sengaja mengiris jari saat mengupas kulit buah. Seolah-olah menepis dugaan bahwa apa yang ku takutkan tersebut tidak terbukti benar sama sekali.

Aku baru menyadari jikalau luka yang terpatri di sana bergerak lambat menutup diri. ─atau sekurang-kurangnya, tidak memperbolehkan setetes darah pun tumpah tercuri. Padukan dengan surai berwarna biru terang yang semula ku anggap berasal dari zat pewarna imitasi. Serta bagaimana bongkahan-bongkahan es bermunculan mengikuti ayunan tangan sementara orang itu sibuk berkelit kesana kemari.

Maka dapatlah ku rangkum secara garis besar, bahwa laki-laki ini adalah Deeva. ─kurang lebih demikian jika ku sambung dengan segenap kejadian luar biasa yang akhir-akhir ini bermunculan.

Tergantung kepada masing-masing individu, kecepatan regenerasi Deeva memang berbeda-beda. Selain itu, satu dari ciri khas Deeva adalah perubahan pigmen pada warna rambut mereka. Sekian efek samping yang dulu sempat menimbulkan keresahan.

Tetapi, untuk sanggup memadatkan embun hingga ke titik beku dalam sekedip mata, baru kali ini aku menjumpainya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bimbang dan ragu jikalau lelaki ini sungguh-sungguh Deeva sepertiku.

Selain itu,

"Dasar burung impo-!" Astaga. Kami sama, Lubang telinga ku bisa muntah darah jika terus menerus menyimak celotehan manusia purba sepertinya.

Entah karena kata hati ini terdengar oleh Sang penguasa alam raya, atau alasan lainnya, cahaya putih temaram muncul menenggelamkan seluruh ruangan sementara laki-laki asing itu menjadi pusatnya. Suhu di sekitar ku menurun lebih tajam lagi dari semula diselingi tiupan angin yang semakin bergemuruh berebut masuk dari segala arah. Cahaya tersebut lambat laun berubah menyilaukan hingga apapun yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut tak lagi ku kenali bentuknya. Kejadian ini berlangsung beberapa menit sebelum suasana menjadi hening menulikan telinga.

Begitu cahaya terang tersebut berangsur-angsur padam, yang terhampar di hadapanku adalah ruangan yang telah berubah menjadi galeri patung-patung es dalam berbagai pose dan letak tak beraturan. Pria asing yang tak ku ketahui identitasnya tersebut menghilang. Sebagai ganti di tempatnya semula berdiri, justru ku dapati sosok dokter berkaca mata tengah bertekuk lutut, menggigil menekuk badan karena kedinginan.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa, N-nona?" ucapnya mengabaikan gemeletuk gigi yang menyulitkannya untuk berkata-kata. Diriku yang tak mengerti harus menjawab apa setelah fenomena luar biasa itu muncul di depan mataku, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Lelaki itu membalas dengan senyuman. Menghela napas serta berkata, "syukurlah." sebelum limbung kehilangan keseimbangan. Tumbang begitu saja.

Dengan demikian, maka usai sudah segenap krisis yang ku alami hari ini.

Atau kurang lebih itu lah yang ku harapkan sebelum dipupus habis oleh suara tawa yang terakhir kali ku dengar dari malam penyerangan kediaman Hatsune, bergelak senang di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, jelita?" di hadapan sepasang kilatan merah mencorong di sudut tergelap koridor tempatku berada, sekujur tubuhku pun mengingat kembali segenap pengalaman mengerikan yang harus ku derita.

Ku rasakan aliran darahku tiba-tiba melambat meski jantungku berdegup panik. Pendengaran ku berdenging kencang sampai ku merasa hampir menjadi tuli. Otot-otot dan persendianku melemas. Kulitku juga tak luput mati rasa. Begitu sosok itu menampakkan seluruh wujudnya, saat itu pula bayangan gelap merayap dari sudut-sudut pandanganku, mengubah segalanya menjadi hampa. Memutus ikatan kesadaranku dari dunia nyata. Melambungkannya entah ke mana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _[A/N : ]_

* * *

 _[Terima Kasih bagi sesama pemilik akun di Fandom ini serta para Anonim yang menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca , terlebih lagi mengutarakan apa yang dipikirkan mengenai cerita ini melalui kotak Review. Selebihnya, sampai jumpa di halaman berikutnya.]_

 _n_n v_


End file.
